1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for testing lens modules.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical lens module includes a barrel with lenses received in the barrel, a voice coil motor driver for accommodation of the barrel. The voice coil motor driver drives the barrel to move for achieving auto-focus.
After the barrel is assembled in the voice coil motor driver, the barrel may tilt relative to the voice coil motor driver. That is, an included angle between a central axis of the barrel and a central axis of the voice coil motor driver may be larger than zero. If the included angle is larger than a predetermined value, the lens module may be unsatisfactory. However, it is difficult to measure the included angle and determine whether the lens module is unsatisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.